But They Didn't Hear
by Eros Rose
Summary: So this had to be done! As soon as he said 'Our first kiss' my brain was writing a fluffy fic, so ta-da The Macarena kiss and how I think it went. Not really spoilers for the episode, maybe a tiny one if you squint? Read on!:D


Disclaimer: I dont own nout!:'(

Well i'm on a writers block for my other R&A story and this came to me just as I was falling to sleep an hour ago! I had to wake up and get myself online to write this so hola here we are! Its a little rushed but y'know it had to be done and published before the whole hype of the cuteness of that episode is over!

HOW CUTE WAS RORY THOUGH? I swear each episode so far I've cried and said 'AW THE CUTIES' then squealed and done my flaily arms

I'm glad i'm getting my weekly dose of Arthur Darvill being a beautiful perfect human and then the confedential with his little beard and the sharks, aw^_^

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>'Come dance with me Rory?' Amy's face was glowing from the celebrations, the disco lights hit her face enhancing the devilish grin she wore<p>

'Amy I don't like dancing, you know that..' Rory groaned looking dully into his half empty pint glass 'Plus I better be heading off soon I have earlies again and Mels'll probably do something that'll attract the police and I'm not going to bail her out this time, you can have the honours!' he smiled this time when he spoke, his eyes looking directly into hers with a charming glint.

Since the whole revelation of Rory's feelings, the young ginger woman had started to see her best friend in a different light. I mean sure he'd always been alright looking and stuff and always been nice but now Amy was finally seeing how much she'd taken Rory for granted over the past years. How he'd do absolutely anything for her and that he'd always be there for her even when she didn't want him, even when she'd completely forgotten about him because of some other boys he'd be there and she knew that. She never realised how vital he was to her either or how much she relied on him to actually get through a day. In all Rory was a beautiful man, the ideal human being and always wanted others to be happy even if he wasn't, that was his main priority -other peoples happiness and well-being, that's why he'd gone into the medical business after all. But it all came down to one question really -Why did her like _her_? Of all people, really? Amy was rude and obnoxious, quite mean at times and very, _very _sarcastic and that's in Amy's own words! There were tonnes of beautiful kind-hearted girls out there that he could have, why fall for one of the bad ones?

'Just one little dance? Please-please-please-please-please' she begged like a child asking for sweets and batted her long eyelashes, Rory sighed in defeat,

'Fine' he said in his grumpy voice but his mouth betrayed his initial look and smiled as he took Amy's hand

'The Macarena wuh-hey!' Amy exclaimed loudly and clapped as the dance floor became littered with people of all ages ready to do the easy moves, she stood side-by-side with Rory at the front of the rows of people who were lined to do the hilarious dance routine, laughing and sweating as they got further and further into repeating the same moves on a loop. They jumped and swung their hips, got mixed up with hand flips and where to put them but they were enjoying themselves without being awfully awkward.

It was nearing the end of the song when Rory fully lost direction of what way he was supposed to jump, he collided heads with an out of breath Amy Pond and looked into her eyes for just a second to long, his lips parted by themselves as he took in her beautiful face and the way her cheeks were red and how her mouth was fully upturned at the corners just by the site of his stupid face and in another long second their eyes closed simultaneously, their lips met and they pulled each other closer, their ridiculous dance was forgotten about. The rudely spoken DJ made a cringing announcement to the party congregation about them but they didn't hear, the tables of people cheered and wolf-whistled but they didn't hear, Mels shouted something inaudible and they didn't hear.

There was a reason Rory had picked Amy instead of all the other girls out there, it was because Amy brought out the best of Rory. It was the part of Rory that no one else would really ever see, it was the true courage and bravery he had, it was the way he would fight till his death for Amy Pond if he had to and he'd wait a million years if he knew she'd come back to him. He wasn't sure why but he knew no one else would make him feel this way, sure it was a bit bonkers and really soppy but that's what real love does to a person he had concluded. Rory never saw the bad things about Amy either, her sarcasm was something he loved about her, in fact they shared that quality and he knew that her mean words were her defensive system and for that he admired her, she was not a woman to be put down and she'd give her opinion if she wanted to.

There were many reasons on why Rory loved Amy and many reasons on why she loved him too but they didn't hear them.

* * *

><p>Reviews are very lovely and make me squeal ^_^<p> 


End file.
